In life, most of families feed infants or young children with formula milk powder. Many problems exist during preparing milk.
(1) The temperature of water for preparing milk scientifically should be in the range of 45-55° C. When preparing milk in this range of temperature, the nutrient composition in milk powder will not be destroyed, and it is also a suitable temperature for drinking. However, when manually preparing milk, it is difficult to control the temperature of water, and the temperature of water is often too high or too low.
(2) To feed infants or young children in a scientific manner, it is necessary to prepare milk according to the ratio required by the standard of formula milk powder. However, when manually preparing milk, it is difficult to control the amount of powder and water accurately. When there is too much powder, the milk liquid will be too thick, leading to poor digestion for infants or young children. When there is too little powder, the milk liquid will be too thin, leading to poor nutrition for infants or young children.
(3) In case that the milk powder is exposed to the air for a long time or contacts with hands, bacteria may breed in the milk powder and lead to cross infection. Firstly, during preparing milk each time, it is necessary to open the powder box, and the milk powder is frequently exposed to the air for long terms and large areas. As a result, the bacteria in the air may invade the milk powder, and cause the milk powder to deteriorate, which is not favorable for preserving the milk powder. Secondly, during taking the milk powder, it is often necessary to put a spoon into the milk box by hand, thus the bacteria on the hand may propagate to the milk powder, leading to cross infection during feeding infants or young children. In order to store the milk powder hygienically, this case should be avoided as much as possible.
(4) The scientific method for preparing milk is to put a little water into a container, and then add milk powder and additional water sequentially or simultaneously. However, this is hardly realized when preparing milk manually.
(5) The scientific method for blending the milk liquid should avoid shaking violently which easily induce a lot of bubbles in the liquid. However, during to manually preparing milk, people usually shake the milk bottle hard with hands, leading to the production of a lot of bubbles in the milk liquid. When fed with such milk, the infants or young children may suffer from abdominal flatulence, vomiting or crying.
(6) To ensure health and safety, the milk bottle should be sterilized with physical methods after each use. In the reality, it is generally sterilized by soaking in boiling water or by boiling, which is time and labor consuming.
(7) In the fast-paced life, the modern people may desire a prompt, convenient, fast, and safe manner to prepare milk. Preparing milk in a cumbersome manner frequently may lead to insomnia and amnesia for an adult and crying of infants or young children, which makes people mentally and physically exhausted and affects the quality of life seriously.
To sum up, there are obviously inconveniences and defects in the existing milk preparing device during actual use, and there is necessity for improvement.